Probablemente en otra vida
by Sugar Sadist
Summary: Los cuerpos de cinco niños han sido encontrados a un lado de la carretera cerca de un circo, hay varios sospechosos y las pistas señalan a Puppet como el culpable, pero dos detectives aun están trabajando el caso. / Pareja principal: Freddy x Foxy, parejas secundarias: Vincent x Scott, Puppet x Balloon Boy
1. Lo que es un sentimiento

**Bien, esta es mi primera historia de fnaf, que emoción(?) Espero esta en verdad terminarla, no como otras que he dejado abandonadas, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo, la idea vino a mi mente y supe que tenía que escribirlo, a parte de que paseándome por aquí me di cuenta de que la mayoría de fics con base al romance eran con ocs, no es que tenga algo en contra de los ocs, pero no me gusta cuando los emparejan con los personajes uou así que aquí les traigo mi nuevo fic, como dice en el resumen, la pareja principal será Foxy x Freddy, realmente la shipeo 3 parejas secundarias: Bonnie x Chica, purple guy x phone guy uou quienes aquí se conocerán como "Vincent" y "Scott" y algunas posibles parejas: Puppet x balloon boy, Freddy x Mike y Bonbon x Foxy... ¿Por qué? Porque yolo ¯\\_(****ツ****)_/¯(?) Sin más espero que les guste x3 aunque personalmente me considero mala con los inicios de los fics, espero ir mejorando a lo largo de la historia, si les gusto, o si la odiaron, comentarios se aceptan de todo tipo, recomendaciones, observaciones, todo será bien recibido.**

**Aclaraciones: Este fic se basa en Londres, Inglaterra siglo XIX, ya que no me prometía mucho hacerlos de animatronicos(?) Y la fecha y el lugar, supongo siempre me ha encantado esa temática de Londres en el siglo XIX, quien sabe.  
Los personajes no son míos y bla bla bla.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Inclusive a veces su vida parecía absurda en muchos sentidos, varias veces llego a cuestionarse de su existencia, aunque fuese más clara que todo, el pirata quien ahora mismo se encontraba tirado entre un montón de basura se quejaba por los múltiples golpes en su rostro y su cuerpo, era absurdo, sin una razón por la cual vivir o estar ahí, ¿Cuál era el motivo de estar ahí cuando era su segunda golpiza esa semana? No es que no supiera defenderse, pero cuando se le venían más de cinco hombres encima, era obvio su fracaso.  
—Deja de quejarte Foxy….— Pudo escuchar pasos a distancia, y no necesitaba ser un genio para adivinar de quien se trataba, claro, era Freddy.

Su historia con Freddy era de mucho tiempo, fue cuando varios sujetos le perseguían en busca de dinero que no pensaba pagar, sin darse cuenta ese castaño había terminado pagando sus deudas, y el no entendía porque, un completo desconocido asumiría sus problemas y responsabilidades. Pero después de todo, eso nunca lo olvidaría

Pero quien era el para creer en eso, solamente un pirata con muchos problemas, ahora podía sentir como el espeso liquido caía desde su frente hasta parte de su ceja, solo era una pequeña gota de sangre, nada de qué preocuparse, no estaba seguro de que fuera provocada por una herida de mayor gravedad.

—Solo mira cómo te dejaron esta vez— El castaño llegó a su lado, no lucia muy contento, realmente no le agradaba el hecho de que cada vez que se lo encontraba este tuviese una herida nueva, ¿Acaso nunca aprendería que tenía que dejar de estafar a esas personas? Claro que el adoraba hacerlo, estafar y robar, de eso vivía después de todo.

—Basta Freddy, lo último que necesito son regaños —Decía el pirata cuando este le ayudaba a levantarse del montón de basura al que le habían arrojado, su ropa estaba sucia, él tenía frio, realmente parecía que esa noche caería una tormenta, y el por el momento no tenía a donde ir, le echaron del último lugar que había alquilado por no haber pagado la renta mensual, no era mucho, igual el lugar no lo ameritaba, probablemente esa noche dormiría en casa de Freddy, como ya hizo muchas noches.

—Sabes que me molesta verte siempre herido— Respondió tomando uno de sus brazos y pasándolo por su cuello para que el pelirrojo tuviese un poco de soporte, sacándolo de ese callejón en donde estaba, el Big Ben que se podía apreciar a lo lejos marcaba con sus manecillas las 11: 36 de la noche, era tan tarde que no se veía ni un individuo por las calles con facilidad, pero el quien normalmente terminaba tarde sus rutinas de trabajo pudo apreciar con el rabillo del ojo a su amigo tirado entre la basura en su regreso a casa.

—Puedo encargarme de mis problemas solo….. — Este musito con la voz baja, Freddy siempre le había ayudado, sacándolo de tantos problemas que incluso de no ser por él, le hubiese costado su otra mano, su otro ojo o inclusive con alguna otra extremidad de su cuerpo, es cierto, en peleas callejeras llego a perder su mano derecha y de igual forma, su ojo derecho, dándole una apariencia más parecida a la de un pirata, con su garfio y su parche.

—No, no puedes, y ya me lo has dejado muy en claro. — Fue como sentencio el mayor mientras le ayudaba subir a la carroza que esperaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia del callejón, su chofer tenía la orden de esperarlo ahí mientras él iba a buscar al pelirrojo.

Una vez los dos adentro, el chofer hizo la señal al par de caballos para que siguieran su camino. El silencio en la atmosfera era tanto que inclusive podían escucharse las respiraciones de ambos hombres. Foxy recargo su mentón en su mano izquierda, un tanto cansado, intentando no pensar en nada más en lo que restaba del viaje, mirando por la ventana como rápidamente pasaban las luces de los faroles, y a la distancia las carpas de un circo se movían sutilmente al ritmo del viento, hace una semana había llegado el circo a la ciudad, era un gran espectáculo que iba un par de veces al año, todos los niños estaban muy emocionados, ya que los espectáculos siempre eran fascinantes, inclusive el, un adulto, ya tenía ganas de ir, decían que los acróbatas hacían escenas hasta desde cinco metros de altura.

Pronto las carpas del circo quedaron detrás, y únicamente se veían casas por el rumbo que tomaban, la mayoría ya tenían sus luces apagadas, era claro, ya todos buscaban estar dormidos a esa hora.

El chofer detuvo a los caballos frente a una de las casas, eran de nivel medio alto, puesto que el trabajo del castaño aplicaba grandes sumas de dinero, era un investigador privado en realidad, de los mejores de la ciudad. Abrió la puerta, dejando que el pirata fuera quien saliera primero, seguido por él mayor.

—Hey Freddy… ¿Tendrás algo de comida preparada? Muero de hambre— Dice el pelirrojo frotando su vientre, lo último que recuerda haber comido es la mitad de un baguette en la mañana, ahora realmente estaba seguro de que comería lo primero que le pusieran en la mesa.

—Tal vez ha quedado un poco de tarta de fresa, deberías preguntarle a la cocinera — El mayordomo de la casa abrió la puerta, permitiéndole el paso a ambos, a Foxy le gustaba la casa de Freddy, se hacía tan espaciosa por dentro, tenía varios recuadros de familiares en las paredes, Casey quien era el perro de Freddy saltó emocionado recibiéndolos, era tan solo un border collie de pelaje marrón y blando, bastante amigable, especialmente con Foxy, quien había ido tantas veces que siempre solía prestar más atención que a su mismo dueño.

—Hey Casey— El pirata se sentó en el piso haciendo múltiples caricias al canino quien siempre se alegraba de verle, mientras que Freddy por otro lado, había ido a la cocina, para tomar un paño y limpiar algunas heridas de su amigo, la cocinera quien en ese momento tenía preparada una taza de té, le saludo amablemente.

—Buenas noches Freddy— Dijo ella con una sonrisa amable, el la conocía desde hace tres años, podría decirse que eran buenos amigos, por lo cual ella podría omitir los saludos más formales.

—Buenas noches Bonbon… ¿Podrías darme un paño? — Ella lo dedujo inmediatamente, siempre que el pedía eso es porque venía con Foxy, quien por obvias razones lo necesitaba, camino hacía el fregadero y humedeció con el agua de la llave, entregándoselo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Le gustaría que lo ayude? — Ella varias veces ya había atendido las heridas del pelirrojo, se podía decir que era buena en ello.

—Gracias, pero está bien — Correspondió la sonrisa mientras salía de la cocina y se acercaba al hombre aun sentado en el piso a pesar de que el perro ya se había ido, llegando junto a este se puso de cuclillas, tomándolo del mentón para obligarle a que no desviara el rostro mientras limpiaba sus heridas con el paño húmedo, sabía que esto le incomodaba un poco al pirata, porque sus mejillas podían cambiar tan rápido a una tonalidad rosácea, Foxy era realmente malo ocultando sus sentimientos, eso lo supo desde el primer momento en que lo conoció.

—Auch… Arde…. — este se quejaba de forma infantil cuando pasaba el paño por su frente, ahí, una cicatriz de hace una semana nuevamente abierta.

—Deja de quejarte, tú tienes la culpa, si no te metieras en tantos problemas...— ¿Acaso era necesario terminar la oración? Le molestaba que todo el tiempo estuviese metido en algún lio, porque en veces como esa, lo único que conseguía eran golpes y amenazas. Aunque de alguna manera… fue así como lo conoció, aun recordaba muy bien ese día, acompañaba a Bonbon en una de sus compras para la comida, cuando un pequeño alboroto se creó entre la gente, al parecer a alguien estaban golpeando, y haciéndose paso entre la multitud, vio como a ese desconocido le tiraban en el piso y pateaban constantemente, sabía que no era asunto suyo, y podría haberlo pasado por alto, pero algo en sí, tenía una impetuosa necesidad de ayudar a ese pobre sujeto, que termino pagando a los agresores para que estos se fueran, su cocinera tal vez no entendiera ese acto de "bondad" pues no fue poco dinero lo que tuvo que dar, aun así, más temprano que tarde ese desconocido termino convirtiéndose en su mejor amigo.

El pirata quedó callado mientras este terminaba de limpiar sus heridas, también de sus brazos y algunas partes de su abdomen y pecho, estar con Freddy siempre era un mar de emociones que no podía retener, se sentía avergonzado de que este viera todas sus cicatrices.

Una vez terminando con aquello, el mayor se levantó y volvió a la cocina, mientras este acomodaba su camisa sucia, sentía el frío de la madrugada recorrerle todo el cuerpo, el Big ben había sonado hace algún tiempo indicando las doce de la noche, y era presa del sueño, bostezando un poco camino hasta la cocina donde encuentra a una chica de pelo azul riendo con el castaño de ojos azules, mientras que esta lavaba el paño que anteriormente el utilizo para limpiarle las heridas.

—Oh, buenas Foxy — ella saluda entre risas cuando exprime el paño y se da cuenta de su presencia, secando sus manos en su delantal se acerca con mirada expectante.

—Esta vez no fue tan grave por lo que veo.. — da un par de palmaditas en su mejilla, mientras se aleja, ella al igual que todos también está cansada, despidiéndose de ambos, camina a su habitación para tomar un merecido descanso, ya que tiene que estar despierta a las seis en punto para poder tomar su baño y preparar el desayuno.

—Sabes dónde está tu habitación, no será necesario que te lleve— Fueron tantas noches que había dormido en ese lugar que inclusive podría decirse que tenía una habitación para el en la casa, eso le hacía sentir…. Especial…

—Si tienes hambre, Bonbon te dejo el ultimo pedazo de tarta en la mesa, hasta mañana — Fue lo último que dijo antes de irse a su habitación a dormir, pudo escuchar sus pasos sobre las escaleras, mientras él se acercaba hambriento al postre servido en una mesa pequeña en la cocina, desde la ventana podía ver al perro dormir dentro de su casa de madera. Tomó un tenedor cercano y en menos de un minuto había devorado por completo la tarta de fresa, como siempre, estaba deliciosa, admitía que Bonbon era una excelente cocinera para ser tan joven. Seguido de eso, fue directamente a la cama, quitándose de encima la ropa que traía quedando únicamente en ropa interior, entrando entre las cobijas, para quedar en la profundidad del sueño.

.

.

.

Fue a la mañana siguiente cuando despertó, que se dio cuenta de que la ropa que había arrinconado en la cama ya no estaba, por su parte, había sido sustituida por unos pantalones y una camisa blanca, tal vez una de las empleadas se tomó la libertad de entrar cuando él dormía y tomar su ropa para lavarla, no le dio mucha importancia, después de todo no era realmente muy importante lo que vistiera. Tomando la ropa de donde se encontraba, se puso cada prenda en su respectivo lugar, lavo su cara en el pequeño baño de la habitación y bajo a la cocina, algo olía bastante bien.

—Buenos días Foxy— saluda Bonbon mientras servía té negro en la taza del castaño quien leía el periódico un tanto distraído. Foxy respondió el saludo de buen humor, acercándose a la mesa en donde estaba Freddy y tomando asiento junto a el.

—Buenos días Freddy — recargo su mentón en la palma de su mano izquierda tomando asiento junto a él, pero al parecer este estaba bastante atento en un artículo del periódico, por lo cual fue completamente ignorado, frunciendo levemente el entrecejo levanto la vista intentando leer aquello que mantenía tan atento al de ojos azules, leyendo únicamente un fragmento de la noticia. "_Asesinato de cinco niños"._

—Lo siento Foxy — Se disculpó cuando aparto su vista del artículo del periódico. — Esta mañana recibí una llamada acerca del caso de un asesinato…. — paso el periódico al pelirrojo para que el mismo pudiese verlo, al perecer esa madrugada se habían encontrado los cadáveres de cinco niños cerca de la autopista a un lado del circo, la última vez que se les vio con vida fue durante uno de los espectáculos, todos los acróbatas y empleados se consideraban sospechosos hasta ahora.

—Tendré que ir a investigar el caso…— Fue lo último que dijo antes de dar un sorbo a su té.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Bien, eso es todo por hoy(?) -hablando como personaje de caricatura infantil- cual fue su parte favorita? Ok no .-. me disculpo por ahí alguna falta ortográfica o gramatical, sin más, intentare actualizar cuanto antes.  
Saludos~**

**Cheep Cheep~**


	2. El interrogatorio- Parte 1

**Bien yo, quisiera agradecer a todos sus reviews, me han animado mucho para continuar esto, y sepan perdonar la demora, pero en esas veces que no te llega la inspiración... Bueno ya saben, el punto es que les traigo la continuación... En mi opinión es será un poco aburrido este capitulo, pero ya el siguiente creo será más "Interesante" ya que será un flashback por parte de Puppet y más frexy que tanto me encanta qwq... Mientras tanto, les dejó leer.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Bonbon sirvió un pedazo de tarta de chocolate recién sacada del horno a cada uno de ellos, Foxy lo comió con apuros, Freddy se tomaba su tiempo entre bocado y bocado mientras que el pirata ya estaba por terminar, los modales en la mesa nunca le importaron, y mientras el mayor no se quejara, seguiría sin darle importancia, al terminar miro a la cocinera con una cara de cachorro hambriento, no sabe cuándo sea la próxima vez que volverá a comer algo tan delicioso, y quiere asegurarse de estar lleno antes de que tenga que irse, el día anterior prometió a su capitán estar en el barco para desalojar algunas cajas con restos de pescados, y la puntualidad no era su máximo, pero aun así verlo molesto nunca era gran cosa que quisiera presenciar.

—Freddy, Foxy, ¿Gustan de algo más? –Pregunta la chica quien sostenía una taza de té negro, el pelirrojo quien reposaba tranquilamente en la silla ladeo la cabeza para mirarla fijamente.

—Tal vez… un poco de té para mí. — A lo cual ella simplemente sonrió amablemente, acercando la taza para dejarla enfrente suyo. Freddy quien había terminado todo lo que le dejo la de cabello azul, se levantó de la silla limpiando la comisura de sus labios con una servilleta.

—Es momento de irme, nos veremos más tarde. — Y despidiéndose de ambos, salió de la cocina directamente al lugar donde vería el caso de los niños asesinados. Por otra parte, el pirata quedó a solas con la chica, quien recogía los platos sucios y se disponía a lavarlos, Foxy dio un sorbo pequeño a su bebida caliente, acercándose un poco a ella.

—Bonbon… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? — Hablo por lo bajo mientras esta se encontraba de espaldas frotando con una esponja una tacita de porcelana, ella suspiro tranquila dejando por un momento los trastes para voltearse a verlo, no le tomaría tanto tiempo después de todo.

—¿Qué sucede Foxy? — Dijo ella mientras se recargaba sobre el lavabo, secando sus manos con una toalla cercana.

—Tu.. ¿Sabrás de algo que le guste a Freddy? — No estaba seguro porque, pero algo en la cara de desaprobación de su compañera le indico de que tal vez eso no es lo que ella hubiese querido escuchar, aun así, que sabía el, tal vez solo lo imagino.

—Eres su mejor amigo ¿No? Deberías saberlo.. — Respondió ella cortante bajando ligeramente la mirada con el ceño levemente fruncido, eran pocas veces las que ella tenía la oportunidad de hablar con el pirata de una manera más profunda, donde no se refería a el simplemente para ofrecer una taza de té y podían tener una charla normal como cualquier par de amigos, de todas maneras, ¿Por qué aprovechaba ese tiempo preguntando cosas como esas? Tal vez ella hubiese querido llevar la plática... Por "Otro camino"

—Lo siento… Tal vez recuerdes que el próximo mes es su cumpleaños… No sabría que regalarle —Tampoco es que tuviese mucho dinero como para dar algo verdaderamente valioso, pero aun así, siendo su amigo ameritaba algo especial, y esperaba con la ayuda de su amiga para poder decidirse a algo decente, después de todo, ella conocía a Freddy desde hace más tiempo que él, debería saber más que nadie cuales eran las cosas de su agrado.

—Cielos yo… lo había olvidado — Confeso apenada, intentando recordar alguno de sus gustos, más ninguna idea recurría a su mente en esos momentos. — Siendo sincera, no lo recuerdo —soltó una pequeña risita — Cuando algo se me ocurra te lo diré— El pelirrojo suspiro, dando las gracias mientras acababa con el contenido de su taza, se le hacía tarde, y aún tenía que buscar la manera de llegar al puerto lo más pronto posible, no tenía nada en que moverse a parte de sus mismos pies. Despidiéndose de ella amistosamente, salió del lugar, abriendo la puerta principal, mientras pensaba en que tanto se cansaría si llegaba corriendo.

.

.

.

El castaño había llegado finalmente a la estación de policías, donde le habían citado desde un inicio, la gente se encontraba un poco alterada, claro que los policías normalmente ven cosas de este tipo todos los días, pero no pueden imaginar cómo alguien tuvo la sangre fría de poder matar a cinco niños inocentes, cual sería un motivo, realmente era algo inexplicable, hasta ahora habían ido cinco mamás a la estación con lágrimas en los ojos haciendo reclamos, como había podido suceder eso, aunque los oficiales no tuviesen la culpa, ellas buscaban respuesta, exigían saber dónde estaban los cuerpos de sus niños para al menos poder despedirles de una manera decente, aunque eso no fuese posible aun, tenían que estudiar los cadáveres primero, en busca alguna pista de quien podría ser el culpable.

Freddy entró directamente a la oficina donde se encontrarían las demás personas que también estudiaría el caso, era el jefe de la policía, un hombre alto y un poco viejo de cabello canoso, le miro amablemente, pero sin esbozar una sonrisa, como se podría en un momento como ese andando un asesino libre por la ciudad de Londres.

—Vaya, no ha tardado en venir — Dice al momento en que en que Freddy toma asiento en una silla disponible detrás del escritorio de madera en el que se encontraba sentado el sujeto, puede ver que no hay muchas personas en realidad, se encuentran dos uniformados y un azabache de complexión delgada y tez blanca, vistiendo una gabardina que le llega casi a las rodillas, con una expresión sería.

—Freddy, él es Scott Miles, ambos trabajaran en el mismo caso— El hombre los presenta, y ambos se quedan viendo por un lapsus de tan solo un par de segundos, como si quisieran examinar visualmente la mayor cantidad de información posible uno del otro. Scott parece un chico serio y tranquilo, es un poco alto, tal vez menos que Freddy, pero debido a sus rasgos faciales no cree que sobrepase los treinta años. Finalmente ambos estrechan sus manos como un saludo formal, después de todo tendrán que acostumbrarse a verde constantemente si van a trabajar juntos.

—Supongo habrás escuchado de él— Observándolo detenidamente, cree haber visto su rostro en alguna página de un periódico, pero no más que eso.

Sus pensamientos distraídos desvanecieron cuando el hombre en la habitación volvió a hablar, al parecer eso sería rápido, el asesino aún estaba libre, y eso lo tendrían que hacer con apuros, mientras más pronto se le atrape mejor, nadie quiere volver a escuchar de un nuevo asesinato.

Un sobre con hojas de papel es pasado por la mesa de madera, Freddy estaba a punto de tomarlo, pero justo a un par de centímetros, la mano de Scott interrumpe, siendo el quien lo tome primero, abriéndolo puede ver algunas fotografías, de muy baja calidad a propósito, es el siglo XIX por favor. También se encuentran algunos papeles con documentos, todo se relaciona con el asesinato, y esas fotografías son de los cadáveres de los cinco niños, es bastante desagradable, incluso para alguien tan frío como Scott, pero era necesario tomar evidencia.

Las órdenes eran simples y claras. Encontrar al culpable. Lo difícil serían los métodos, antes que nada, tenían que interrogar a todos los sospechosos, principalmente eran los acróbatas y actores en el circo, ya que los cuerpos fueron encontrados cerca de este, claro que eso no señala que cualquier otra persona haya podido haberlo causado, pero hasta ahora pudiendo recolectar el testimonio de las madres quienes acudieron esa mañana, efectivamente los cinco niños habían estado en el circo, específicamente, en la última función que se daba esa noche, las posibilidades se reducían notoriamente.

Fue poco tiempo realmente en el que tuvieron que estar ahí, una vez algunos datos fueron aclarados, lo primero que tenían que hacer era hablar con el dueño del circo para interrogar a todos los que ahí actuaban, eso solo sería la parte sencilla, si alguien se confiesa sería suerte o estupidez. Ambos hombres salen de la comisaria de policías, dado a que tienen que ir al mismo lugar, Freddy ofrece a Scott ir en la misma carroza, el castaño admitía no haber simpatizado mucho con aquel sujeto, tenía una mirada tan sombría, era tan serio, parece muy amargado, tiene la impresión de que él era igual antes de conocer a cierto pirata. Pero Scott únicamente mira aburrido la ventana, en su mano tiene el sobre con las fotografías e información recolectada esa mañana, la utilizaran en caso de ser necesario.

El circo se ve a varios metros de distancia finalmente después de unos minutos recorriendo la ciudad, es cerca de un baldío abandonado, donde encontraron a los niños, cuyos cuerpos ya fueron llevados, esa mañana no hay ningún espectáculo, todo acto ha sido cancelado de ese día, aquel pequeño incidente parece no traer de muy buen humor a nadie, especialmente al dueño del circo, quien era un hombre un tanto corpulento, de cabellos castaños y rizados, se le caracterizaba siempre llevar un sombrero negro con un listón rojo, y siempre sus mejillas adornadas con chapas rojas y circulares, sin duda un poco… ¿Infantil? Pero era también el presentador de cada acto.

La carroza se detiene justo en frente de la carpa, había unos cuantos policías en el área, quienes se encargaron desde la mañana que nadie saliera del lugar, todos se encuentran dentro de las carpas del circo, Freddy al entrar puede ver a unos acróbatas ensayando, todos eran tan peculiares, con trajes tan llamativos y de colores, excepto uno, quien vestía de negro casi en su totalidad, a excepción de botones grises y mangas de raya, su espectáculo era el último que se presentaba en todas las funciones, consistía en salir de una caja amarrado con unas cuerdas e imitar el papel de una marioneta.

El dueño se acerca, con una mirada no muy contenta, todo ese tiempo perdido es dinero perdido para él, él está completamente seguro de que no ha sido ninguno de sus actores, los conoce desde hace tanto tiempo….

—Muy buenos días señor…. — Dice Scott quien se presenta de mano con el dueño, su nombre… ¿Cuál era su nombre?

—Frederick… Pueden decirme Fred — Responde al momento de estrechar su mano, todos ahí parecen tan tranquilos, sin ninguna sensación de culpa en sus rostros.

—Fred… Usted sabrá por qué estamos aquí ¿No? — Dice Freddy acomodando un moño negro que tiene en su camisa, solamente como excusa de que hacer con sus manos mientras habla, es un poco extraño, pero sus manos se sienten inquietas.

—Lo sé, lo sé— Responde cuando soltó la mano del azabache. Hace un llamado para todos los que se encuentran ahí, Freddy piensa que Foxy hubiese estado muy emocionado de estar ahí, siempre fue un gran admirador de los espectáculos de circo, especialmente de los actos de magia, y ahí justo frente a él, se encuentra el mago, quien tiene cabello morado y un moño rojo, dicen que se especializa en sacar conejos de su sombrero.

—Los interrogatorios se harán en un lugar privado, uno por uno — Dice Scott en voz alta, claro para que todos pudiesen escuchar, hay un lugar donde se puede hablar en privado con todos y cada uno, está fuera de las carpas del circo, no más lejos que unos cinco metros.

—El primero será usted — Dice Freddy refiriéndose al dueño, quien únicamente asiente con la cabeza, mostrando completa seguridad en su rostro. El trio camina hasta aquel lugar, hay una sola silla en medio de esa habitación pequeña, Scott hace una señal al hombre para que se siente, mientras Freddy cierra la puerta para justo en ese momento empezar el interrogatorio.

—Señor Fred… ¿Dónde se encontraba usted anoche después de su último espectáculo? — Scott es el primero en interrogar, enfocándole fijamente la mirada al castaño.

—Bueno, como siempre, tenía que esperar a que toda la gente saliera, encargarme de que todo fuera a estar listo para los espectáculos de mañana, ya saben—

— ¿Y exactamente de que tanto se estaba encargando? — Esta vez preguntó Freddy, quien no quería quedarse atrás en el interrogatorio, porque Scott parece que hará todo el trabajo solo…. Algo le dice que así es y así le gusta trabajar….

—Tenía que ir al cobrar el dinero de las taquillas, asegurar las carpas para que no se vuelen durante el viento de la noche — Dijo completamente seguro a sus palabras —También encargarme de que todos ya se hubiesen ido a dormir….— Esto lo respondió un tanto pensativo.

—Oh…. Supongo en su teoría usted no es ni "sospechoso" — Responde Miles sin mostrarse muy seguro, en casos como esos, no se puede confiar en absolutamente nadie, cualquiera podría ser el culpable…. —Fred, hay una razón por la cual usted será el primer interrogado… Mejor que nadie, debe conocer a las personas que trabajan para usted en este lugar…. Solo no se deje llevar por cualquier relación que tenga, ¿Cree que alguien pudiese haber cometido el homicidio? Ya sabe…. Tener alguna sospecha….—  
El hombre se quedó en silencio unos segundos, como si su mirada estuviese perdido en algún punto del universo.

—Saben….. Ese chico Puppet…—Puppet no era su verdadero nombre, en realidad, ni el mismo Fred lo sabía, tanto tiempo de que le conocía, y únicamente por su espectáculo tomó ese sobrenombre…. —No estoy diciendo que él sea el culpable ¿Bien?...Solo digo…. Qué a veces solía actuar de manera extraña…. Especialmente con los niños…—  
—¿Extraño? ¿A qué se refiere con eso? — Dice Freddy, quien se nota un poco más intrigado.

—Digo… A él le gustaba pasar mucho tiempo con sus admiradores…. A veces en vez de estar practicando para su siguiente espectáculo le veía hablando con esos niños que le pedían un tiempo en compañía…. Algo tiene mal….— Claro que pasar tiempo con sus pequeños fans no tiene nada de malo… Pero Puppet era alguien que solía convivir mucho con niños… y solamente puede llegar a pensar que detrás de todo eso no iba más que un asesino quien solo quería esperar el momento adecuado…. Podría ser….

—Ohh…. Ya veo… ¿Nada que decir de sus demás acróbatas? — Respondió Scott.

—Nada en particular…. No suelo tener mucha amistad con ellos…. A pesar de conocerlos hace mucho tiempo—

—Supongo es todo lo que tiene que decir — Concluyó Miles —Tenemos que hacer esto rápido, no me gustaría que perdiéramos mucho tiempo, aún tenemos que interrogar personalmente a las madres… una pérdida de tiempo — A Freddy le impresionaba la manera tan fría que este chico podía expresarse, sin emociones ante un caso que muestra un extremo del ser humano que al mismo tiempo le hace parecer tan….¿Inhumano?... Se siente como un niño a comparación de Scott…

—Le pediré que se retire en este momento…. Me gustaría hablar con ese tal "Puppet" — Su tono de voz era desinteresado… como si realmente no quisiera en lo más mínimo estar ahí.

—Yo le diré que venga de inmediato — Responde cuando sale de la pequeña habitación… admite que eso fue bastante rápido… y un poco incómodo a la vez… El hombre castaño camino hasta donde se encontraban las grandes carpas del circo, y entra mirando como todos se encontraban relajados y platicando… hace tanto tiempo que parecía que no se tomaban si quiera un descanso.

—Hey Puppet, los detectives quieren hablar contigo —Dijo refiriéndose a un chico bastante alto de cabello azabache y de tez extremadamente blanca, inclusive parecía poco natural, sus ojos eran un poco peculiares, eran completamente negros, a excepción de su cornea, iris y pupila que eran blancas, algo que a muchos les llamaba la atención.

—Oh, claro —Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, solía estar de buen humor todo el tiempo. El azabache caminó hasta la habitación donde se encontraban los detectives, preguntándose si acaso es que pidieron a alguien al azar o simplemente querían hablar con el…

—Nock nock — Dice alegre golpeando la puerta, Scott abre con un rostro fastidiado, tal vez hizo la broma con la persona equivocada.

—Puppet.. ¿No? Escucha, No tenemos mucho tiempo, y sería lo mejor ahorrarnos estupideces como estas. — Contesta malhumorado…. _"Definitivamente este tipo no tuvo una buena noche" _ Pensaron Freddy y Puppet casi como si se leyeran la mente, porque se quedaron viendo un tanto extrañados, después de todo, el de ojos negros ya se había acostumbrado para entretener a la gente y a veces hacer reír, en un circo no suele tratar mucho con personas amargadas, como notoriamente lo es ese sujeto.

—Uhh, está bien — Responde entrando con completa confianza, sentándose en el único lugar que está disponible para sentarse.

—Ya sabrás porque te hemos llamado ¿No? —Claro, era más que obvio.

—Por el asesinato supongo, escuchen, yo no tengo nada que ver, lo aseguro — Responde Puppet bastante serio en sus palabras, no tiene idea porque alguien habría de sospechar de el…. Tal vez el jefe… dijo algo de más.. Nunca se llevaron bien para ser sinceros.

—Oh, eso no basta, aquí esas excusas no cuentan… Ahora habla, exactamente ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste ayer? —Dice Scott entrecerrando sus ojos, como si intentara desafiarle con la mirada.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Y bueno, supongo es todo por hoy, intentare escribir la continuación cuanto antes, y personen faltas ortográficas, gramaticales o alguna letra de más o de menos... Quería subirlo lo más pronto posible.

**De nuevo gracias a todos por sus reviews que me hacen muy feliz x3 los leo todos sin excepción, nos leeremos pronto~  
Cheep Cheep**


	3. El interrogatorio- Parte 2

**Bien, hola criaturitas ¿Cuanto tiempo, no? Fue hace un par de meses que creo no seguía con esta historia, deberían matarme(?) siento haber demorado tanto con la continuación, para ser sincera no pensaba ni siquiera en continuarla, pero hubo algunos comentarios que me animaron lo suficiente, también quería pedir disculpas especialmente a ****Akatsuki-cero por tanta tardanza de mi parte u_u****, y bueno, después de una tardanza inmensa que no vale el tamaño del episodio(? Finalmente traigo la siguiente parte, donde bueno, ya podemos conocer más a Puppet, y otros pocos personajes más, digo que en caso de terminar esta historia, planeo hacerla muy larga(?) y bueno, esto apenas es una pequeña parte, sin más, espero que la disfruten 3 **

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

El viento de otoño resoplaba fuertemente sobre las carpas de un circo, la luna brilla en su esplendor, reluciendo blanca y menguante sobre el cielo acompañada de las más sutiles estrellas, Puppet había terminado su espectáculo, y se inclina frente a la multitud mientras Fred terminaba de anunciarle, ha sido un espectáculo genial, de los mejores que ha tenido, y tal como sigue su coreografía, en movimientos agiles se mete a una caja enorme que yace en medio del escenario, ese era su acto, hay cuerdas amarradas en sus muñecas y los tobillos de los pies, imitando una marioneta , siguiendo una especie de danza con varias acrobacias en altura, es como siempre consigue ganarse los aplausos de los espectadores.

La multitud de gente comienza a irse cuando parece que todo ha acabado, dos ayudantes se habían encargado de empujar la caja con cuidado hasta detrás de unas cortinas y Fred sale con aire alegre a despedir a la gente y agradecer su presencia.  
Puppet salía de la caja una vez que las cortinas se cierran, puede mirar también a algunos de los acróbatas descansando en algún sitio, muchos de los actos suelen ser agotadores a pesar de ya haberse acostumbrado a ello por los años.

—Vaya, eso fue divertido ¿No chicos? —Dijo Chica, una muchacha rubia y de cabellera un poco corta, quien se encargaba de entrenar a los tigres para los actos, esa fue una de sus mejores noches, y se sentía orgullosa de ello.

—Eso creo… — Fue Bonnie el que respondió, el por otra parte, se encarga de algo completamente contrario en las funciones, es el mago principal junto a su asistente Springtrap, son primos o algo así, el parecido en sus rostros es similar, solamente que Bonnie tenía una cabellera morada un tanto extraña, mientras por el contrario, Springtrap era de un cabello más dorado. Son un buen equipo en realidad, aunque su relación no sea la mejor.

Todos los presentes pudieron escuchar como Fred despedía a la multitud, como siempre, agradeciendo su presencia, invitando a que vuelvan pronto y bla..bla..bla.. Entre los acróbatas seguían conversando muy familiares, resultado de tanto tiempo juntos, mientras que por su parte, el azabache de tez extremadamente blanca salió unos momentos a tomar aire, había tomado un paño húmedo con el cual comenzó a despintar el maquillaje rojizo de sus mejillas, ya que después de un rato comenzaba a irritarle, mientras tanto, pudo sentir una cálida mano sobre su hombro

—Hey marioneta, alguien te está buscando— Le dijo un chico de cabellos dorados y ojos negros, era Springtrap quien se encuentra con el ceño levemente fruncido, parece no estar muy de buenas.

—Uhh.. ¿Quién es? — El azabache no se lo tomo a mayor sorpresa, realmente está acostumbrado a que constantemente alguien le pidiese un autógrafo, no es famoso, pero lo admite, lo adoran.

—Uno de tus admiradores estúpidos — Realmente no entiende que problema es ese sujeto, a veces se le veía de un carácter asombroso y admirable, otras con un estado de ánimo deplorable… Puppet al menos no lo entiende.

—Vale yo… Ahora voy.. — Respondió soltando un suspiro, terminando de limpiar su otra mejilla, realmente no es algo muy difícil de hacer, solamente que a veces se corre un poco y parece tener mejillas ruborizadas todo el tiempo. Cuando finalmente creyó estar listo y también haber despintado el carmesí falso de sus labios, había decidido por regresar a la carpa del circo, donde el rubio había señalado, indicando que ahí se encontraba dichoso admirador, Puppet piensa que debe estar molesto porque él no tiene admiradores o algo así, el por su parte, tiene una gran relación con el público, especialmente con los niños, a quienes considera adorables.

Y con una gran sonrisa característica, caminó a donde todos los acróbatas se encuentran, al parecer habían entablado rápidamente conversación con un pequeño niño…. ¿Cuál sería su edad? 10… 11 años…. Pero parecía de carácter simpático, cuando el chico alto de negros cabellos recorrió un poco la carpa, al verlo esbozó una sonrisa amable, no era la primera vez que le había visto, el año pasado cuando el circo había viajado a Inglaterra, ese mismo niño había ido a visitarlo, al igual que el año anterior, y el anterior, era Billy, cabello castaño, encantadores ojos azules, y una risa muy simpática, ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Le había prometido que siempre serían mejores amigos.

—¡Puppet! — Pudo escucharse entre la plática como aquella voz infantil sobresalía, inclusive el niño había ignorado por completo la pregunta que Vincent acababa de hacer, cuando vio al azabache sus ojos se iluminaron, y corriendo a abrazarlo, podía sentir su aroma a sudor y ropa un poco sucia, realmente poca era la importancia para un pequeño, la marioneta era su persona favorita en todo el circo, porque nadie lo impresionaba tanto como el en las funciones, porque nunca nadie fue tan amable con él, eran pocos los momentos que pudo convivir con él, y lo quiso mucho más que gente con la que convivía normalmente, Puppet era especial para Billy, así como el pequeño castaño era el mejor amigo de la marioneta.

—Hey Billy, wow, has crecido mucho — Dijo el joven de ojos extravagantes cuando el pequeño castaño se aferraba a él con fuerza, era conmovedor incluso para los demás acróbatas, quienes se limitan a observar el abrazo amistoso entre ambos jóvenes, claro que en cierto punto se convertía algo… Incomodo, no es como si a Puppet le molestará hacer demostraciones de afecto en público, pero personalmente, puede sentir "miradas celosas" de algunas personas, Vincent mejor dicho, que no tiene mucho agrado con los niños.

—Y tú pareces mucho más alto, aunque eso es casi imposible —Mencionó el menor con una sonrisa en su rostro, que reflejaba la ilusión de ver a su amigo después de tanto tiempo, casi podía saltar de la emoción, estuvo esperando todo un año para que el circo llegará finalmente a la ciudad.

—Oye, ehm, Billy ¿Qué te parece si salimos un momento, eh? —Le comentó con una voz tranquila al momento de dar unas palmaditas en su espalda, prácticamente empujándolo un poco para que saliera de la carpa, y así, con una señal de mano, indicar a sus compañeros de trabajo que regresaría dentro de unos instantes, él y Billy probablemente tendrían tanto de que hablar. El menor había asentido con la cabeza, y haciendo lo que el mayor le decía, se despidió de todos los demás, y después de haber sido correspondido a aquel acto, decidió salir con entusiasmo.

—Hey Puppet, habías estado fantástico en el escenario, te movías hacía un lado, y hacía el otro… Y… Y… — Exclamaba con alegría, sus pies se movían rápidamente lejos de la carpa del circo, así como el más alto lo seguía a su mismo ritmo, no se preocupaba de que tanto pudiesen alejarse, siempre y cuando estuvieran juntos y probablemente no dejen de ver las luces y el Big Ben de la ciudad, todo estará bien.

—Sabes, me alegra que te haya gustado, y… Realmente agradezco que hayas estado ahí… Me gusta cuando tu vienes a verme… — Aunque era curioso, porque más que nada, cuando el joven de tez blanca viajaba a Londres, sentía que especialmente iba a verlo a él, a Billy, tal vez fuese una lógica absurda, o podría ser algo simplemente mutuo, que el placer de tener la compañía uno del otro sea más que por un simple espectáculo, cuando las pláticas más que halagos se convierten en algo personal y entre amigos.

— ¿Enserio? — Sus ojos azules por un momento parecían haber brillado en compañía de las estrellas y de la luna, reflejándose como algo casi ficticio, Puppet sonrió con amabilidad, y revolvió su flequillo únicamente, ya que la gorra de rayas azules y rojas impedía contacto con el resto de su cabellera. Asintiendo levemente con la cabeza, pudo soltar un suspiro estirando un poco sus brazos hasta detrás de su cabeza, se sentía relajado de estar fuera, caminando por un tranquilo pastizal sin rumbo aparente, mientras Fred no se dé cuenta, no habría mayor problema, y el castaño suele aprovechar para ir a bares por las noches, beber y apostar un poco, es lo que hace la gente "con un poco de dinero", según Puppet.

— Puppet, yo había estado muy emocionado de verte nuevamente ¿Sabes? Han sucedido muchas cosas, y no me gusta esperar tanto tiempo para poder verte…— Dijo nuevamente el más pequeño de los dos, le gustaba mucho la compañía del mayor, él era siempre tan amable, y el cariño que le tenía era suficiente como para considerarle "su mejor amigo" incluso por el poco tiempo que le veía al año. —Por eso yo estuve pensando, que quería unirme al circo contigo. — Y si, él estaba hablando enserio, incluso para ser un niño era lo suficientemente consciente para saber qué es lo que quería.

Cuando el azabache escucho aquello, únicamente soltó una pequeña risa, no quería incomodar o hacer sentir mal al contrario, pero aquel comentario le había parecido tan inocente, extremadamente tierno.  
—Billy… Aún eres muy joven para decidir eso, claro que me encantaría estar contigo siempre. — Y bueno, el realmente le quería mucho. —Pero… Aún no es el momento. — Debía ser realista, el de ojos azules aún era un niño, y estaba más que seguro de que sus padres no lo dejarían, fuera de eso, la vida en el circo no era lo que parecía, el entrenamiento a veces llegaba a ser agotador, aburrido, y todo tan mediocre, extraña vez alguien realmente se divertía ahí, y todo era cuando Fred salía.  
—Me preocupa tu bien… Por eso no podría permitir que vinieras conmigo, tu deber ahora es estudiar. — Miró fijamente al menor, era una expresión seria, aunque el siempre solía esbozar una sonrisa, era necesario mostrarle que él estaba hablando enserio. El de ojos azules bajo la mirada, pensando que había sido demasiado precipitado lo que dijo, cuando volvió a levantar el rostro, había caído en la cuenta de que el lugar donde estaban se le hacía un poco familiar, paso a paso, comenzó a reconocer varios locales.

—¿Puppet? — Le miró de forma casi decepcionada, esa era la calle donde vivía, ya casi no se veía gente afuera y todo era vagamente iluminado por las luces de los faros. —¿Tan rápido me traes a casa? — Exclamó con cierta molestia, él tenía la ilusión de que por una vez podría desvelarse toda la noche en compañía de su mejor amigo y al llegar a casa recibir un merecido regaño, pero esos no eran los planes de Puppet al parecer, quien intentó sonreírle de forma amable.

—No quiero problemas ¿Okay? — ¿Y para que negarse? Ya estaban ahí, no lo convencería de retroceder, así que resignado, afirmó con la cabeza cruzándose de brazos, y el azabache lo notó, estaba molesto, no quería verlo así.

—Vamos, cambia esa cara, aún tendré mucho tiempo para quedarme aquí, solamente contigo. — Fred anunció que dentro de unos pocos días tendrían un día libre, un merecido tiempo de descanso, para visitar la ciudad, ese día los dos "mejores amigos" lo pasaban siempre juntos y lo sabían. Billy sonrió ante la idea, y termino conformándose, hasta que notó que finalmente estaban frente a su casa, no era la gran cosa, pero era muy bonita de clase media alta.

—Yo… Espero realmente divertirme mucho contigo. — Fue lo último que dijo el castaño, ya cuando subía los escalones de su hogar para tocar la puerta, colocando su mano sobre la madera, a punto de dar unos golpeteos, fue detenido por el mayor, quien sujetándolo de la mano contraria, lo atrajo hacía el, Billy estaba confundido, y aún con una expresión curiosa, miró al azabache, quien lentamente se arrodillaba frente a el para quedar a su misma altura, y haciendo lo que no se esperaba, dio suavemente un beso sobre su mano, como si este se tratara de una dama, lo cual terminó dejándolo con un pequeño nudo en la garganta, sin tener idea de que decir, nunca antes había hecho eso, pero únicamente era un beso en su mano, no debería molestarse por ello.

—Yo también espero divertirme contigo.. — Dijo Puppet aún con sus labios pegados a la suave piel del niño, y con una mirada que nunca antes se había visto en él, para Billy era algo casi inexplicable, no era maliciosa, no era amistosa, ni triste, era una emoción que desconocía, pero intentó corresponderlo con una misma sonrisa, que solo el a su manera conocía como tierna, y apartando su mano, retrocedió un par de pasos hasta toparse con la puerta, y esta vez sin querer esperar más, toco en varios golpes, hasta que finalmente escucho pasos detrás de esta y como alguien abría lentamente el cerrojo.

—¡Billy! Me alegra que estés en casa. — Dijo la mujer que había abierto la puerta, y después dirigió su mirada hacía el más alto, Marjorine conocía a Puppet desde hace tiempo, cuando Billy lo conoció ella estaba presente, es por eso que el contrario sabía dónde vivían ella misma se lo dijo.

—Señora Beller, es un gusto verla. —

—El gusto es mío, muchacho ¿No gustas pasar a tomar una taza de té? — Ofreció la amable mujer de cabellera castaña, Billy por un momento se había visto demasiado emocionado, caminando al de tez blanca tironeando de su ropa. _"Di que sí, di que sí"_ Le repetía una y otra vez emocionado, su madre ante este comportamiento lo tomó de la oreja jalándolo hasta que este entrara en la casa. —Ya sabes que no me gusta ese comportamiento, jovencito. — Y si reprochaba le iría peor, así que optó por no hacerlo. El azabache contuvo una risita ante aquella escena, y negó con la cabeza.

—Me temo que tendré que negarme, es demasiado tarde, además mañana tengo que levantarme temprano para un entrenamiento de rutina. — Explicó con paciencia.

—Oh, es una lástima, ya será en otra ocasión. — Y bueno, no quería retrasarlo. Empujando al menor al interior de la casa, se despidió del acróbata con un movimiento de mano, que fue inmediatamente correspondido, y lentamente, fue cerrando la puerta, hasta que simplemente se escuchó el sonido de un seguro cerrarse, fue entonces cuando Puppet supo que debía marcharse, y así lo hizo, bajando los pocos escalones y caminado por el pequeño jardín, salió de la casa, y a pasos sin prisa, pronto de la calle, dejando ser iluminado por la brillante luna blanca, del silencio de la noche y la tranquilidad de las calles casi vacías, fueron varios minutos en su larga caminata, cuando pudo alcanzar la visión del circo, todas las luces se veían apagadas dentro, deberían estar ya todos dormidos, y al finalmente llegar, comprobó que todo era cierto, por lo cual solamente se tomó la molestia de cambiarse de ropa, y acostarse en su cama asignada, que en realidad estaba junto a las de los demás, no se dio cuenta si alguien faltaba, puesto a la obscuridad del lugar, tampoco escuchó ruidos extraños, o eso afirmaba.

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

—Y eso fue lo que sucedió. — Concluyó Puppet con voz tranquila, sus brazos estaban detrás de su nuca, mientras se recargaba perezosamente en el respaldo de la silla, Freddy parecía interesado a su versión mientras que Scott en algún punto se había perdido, intentaba buscar algo que no cuadrara, pero maldición, todo cuadraba a la perfección.

—Ese niño.. Billy dices que se llama ¿Crees que podamos contactarlo? — Habló Scott quien apoyaba su mentón en la palma de su mano derecha, si sus versiones coincidían es probable que Puppet quedará fuera de sospechas, pero aún seguía desconfiando de él ¿Qué le aseguraba que el tal Billy no fue uno de los niños asesinados?

—Oh, estoy seguro de que si, podría pasarle su dirección. —

—Pero no ahora, tenemos mucho por hacer aún, mucha gente por interrogar.. Aght. — Scott parecía frustrarse de imaginarse que estarían todo el día ahí encerrados escuchando cada versión de todos los actores del circo, lo cual ambos contrarios parecieron notar.

—Solo que venga el siguiente, maldición. —

Freddy estaba molesto, apenas y había podido pronunciar palabra, Scott parecía preferir trabajar solo, no lo dejaba pronunciar nada, apenas el buscaba algo que decir el otro ya había interrumpido.

—Si…. El siguiente…— El castaño entrecerró sus ojos mientras le hacía una señal a Puppet de que abandonará la pequeña habitación. Foxy debería estar divirtiéndose más.

.

.

.

El pirata había finalmente llegado hasta el muelle donde la embarcación en donde el "trabajaba" se encontraba reposando en el mar, había varios marineros bajando algunas cajas con mercancía muy valiosa y otra no tanto, la capitana al verlo no hizo más que mostrar una expresión entre seria y molesta, y con una seña de su dedo índice le indicó que se acercará, lo cual el pelirrojo con cierto temor y una sonrisa torcida, obedeció sin objetar, temía que vuelva a amenazar con eso de encajarle la espada.

—¡A-Ahoy! Capitana Mangle— Dijo con una pequeña risa nerviosa, al acercarse a la mujer de cabellera blanca, ella al igual que Foxy poseía un parche, pero ella contrariamente lo tenía en su ojo izquierdo, por su ojo contrario, tenía un hermoso tono dorado, y por su atuendo se notaba su fanatismo hacía el color rosado, inclusive poseía un pequeño periquito blanco, que fiel a su dueña siempre posaba en su hombro derecho, ella era muy similar a Foxy físicamente, pero fuera de lo que se pudiera pensar, su actitud no era nada como la de una mujer amable, al menos no la mayoría del tiempo, ella perdía con facilidad la paciencia, tanto así que entre sus tripulantes, a veces aún se hablaba sobre cierto incidente de 1887, cuando ella en un ataque de ira se fue contra uno de ellos, quien dejó escapar un cañón accidentalmente, y con su espada fue capaz de destrozarle el cráneo hasta tomar un poco parte del lóbulo frontal, el hombre no sobrevivió, y ella no tenía remordimiento alguno cuando el cadáver fue lanzado al mar a dar entender que nunca nada había sucedido ahí, y eso era lo que le aterraba a Foxy, pensaba que no tardaría en ser el próximo, y contra su capitana no tendría oportunidad, eso le ponía los pelos de punta.

—Yargh Foxy, cuantas veces te había advertido que no llegarás tarde. — Ella gruñó apretando fuertemente su espada que había sacado al ver al pelirrojo llegar, era únicamente para amenazar, pero al mayor le causaba temor inclusive verlo.

—Ca-Capitana.. Lo siento, yo le prometo no volverá a ocurrir. — Se excusó frotando su brazo izquierdo con su garfio, arañando un poco la ropa que traía.

—Oh, yo sé que no volverá a ocurrir ¿Por qué sabes que te pasará si vuelves a llegar tarde? — Apuntó a él con su espada, provocando un movimiento que hizo a su pequeño perico sobresaltare un poco, ella arrugó la nariz, y con una mirada de furia concentrada, dio a entender que no se estaba llevando de bromitas, estaba completamente hablando enserio.

—¡Tú, vas a dormir con los peces, malandrín de agua dulce! — Dijo presionando el filo del metal contra su nariz, que por el momento no pretendía hacer mayor daño, solamente una pequeña rasgadura a la piel, y el con cierto temor, asintió con la cabeza, claro, después de apartarse un solo centímetro del filo de la espada, y ella soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—¡Entonces a trabajar, idiota holgazán! — Esta vez apuntó a un grupo de cajas, que eran anteriormente las que se encontraban llevando los marineros.

—Es mercancía de suma importancia, y más te vale no tirar o romper alguna, tendrás que descenderla a la carroza que espera abajo, en cuanto esta se llene vendrá otra para recibir más ¿Está claro? —

—Ah.. Desde luego. — El de ojos verdes asintió a la contraria, vaya que ella era insoportable, y como desearía no volver a volver a verle la cara, pero eso implicaría una muerte segura, por todos aquellos secretos piratas que se llevaría hasta la tumba, esos lugares que únicamente él y la capitana conocían, el "privilegio" de todo lo que se guardaba era algo que le había costado muy caro, pero era la mano derecha de la capitana por así decirlo, y fuese creíble o no, ella fue algo así como su mejor amiga, cuando no todo tenía que ver con la siguiente búsqueda de tesoros, su actitud era pacifica, amistosa, y muy en el fondo cariñosa, claro que esa faceta es algo que solo él llegó a ver muy pocas veces.

Foxy se aproximó hasta la primer caja que vio, y al intentar cargarla se dio cuenta de que era aún más pesada de lo que imaginaba, pero soltando un suspiro intentó tranquilizarse, e intentando cambiar la posición de su mano y garfio, finalmente logró elevarla un poco, moviéndose lenta y cuidadosamente hasta donde una pequeña rampa de madera, volvió a bajarla para descansar un poco, y después comenzar a descender con el cargamento hasta donde estaba la carroza, había una parte detrás destinada a la carga, la cual ya estaba casi llena, y al poner la última caja que sería parte del cargamento, un chofer que se encontraba hasta el frente, con unas correas hizo la señal a los caballos de que se avanzaran, dentro de poco llegaría otra carroza, supuso.

—Vaya… A diferencia de esto Freddy debe estarse divirtiendo mucho.. — Se recostó ligeramente sobre el barco, para que no le calará el sol mientras esperaba, no negaría que el realmente no podía evitar pensar en Freddy las veinticuatro horas todos los días, no había querido admitir nunca frente a nadie que estaba enamorado de alguien, menos de un hombre que era su mejor amigo, inclusive para él era difícil de asimilar, pero así era esto, y tenía que resignarse, por más que busco salir con una que otra mujer cualquiera nunca logró sacarse ese nombre de la mente, y era por su forma de ser, su apariencia con cierto toque seductor, su aroma, adoraba todo de él, eso lo frustraba, porque estaba tan mal aceptado, aparte de que siempre tuvo en duda que el castaño fuera a tener algún sentimiento por él.

—Foxy, muévete si no quieres que vaya a patear tu trasero. — Amenazó mangle desde el barco mientras hacía señas de que la nueva carroza estaba a varios metros de llegar, Foxy únicamente frunció el ceño.

—A sus órdenes, capitana…. —

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**Intente corregir errores ortográficos, espero que no haya ninguno, y si lo hay pido disculpas, y ya que me están presionando, no tengo mucho tiempo, me despido rápido, agradezco su paciencia y a quien este leyendo esta historia, leo todos sus comentarios y recomendaciones son bien aceptadas 3 **  
**Intentaré publicar pronto el capitulo 4, sin más, nos leeremos pronto uvu**


End file.
